Stephanie (My Babysitter's a Vampire)
Stephanie (Leah Renee Cudmore) was the main antagonist in the 2011 episode "Three Cheers for Evil" for the TV series "My Babysitter's a Vampire". Leah Renee Cudmore now goes simply as Leah Renee. Stephanie is the head cheerleader at Whitechapel High School. She bullied Erica Jones (Kate Todd) by tripping her up and breaking her glasses. Erica's vampire transformation had her going for Stephanie's blood. Therefore, Erica joined the cheer squad in hopes of getting revenge on Stephanie and sucking her blood. After making the cheerleading squad, Erica cornered Stephanie in front of her locker. However, before she could suck Stephanie's blood, Stephanie put a spell on her. Stephanie put a spell on not only Erica, but Sarah Fox (Vanessa Morgan) since she witnessed the whole thing. Stephanie adjusted their minds to follow her directions. Benny Weir (Atticus Mitchell) and Ethan Morgan (Matthew Knight) don't trust Erica's motives as well, so they decide to join the cheerleading team as well, disguised as Betty and Veronica. Benny insisted that he get a "tingly feeling" whenever they practice the routine, and Ethan's vision proves that Stephanie is actually a witch casting a dark spell through the cheerleaders. Benny soon learns that the cheer that they are learning isn't a cheer at all, it's an incarnation. Benny's grandmother gave the boys her high school yearbook, in which they found Stephanie, who knew Benny's grandmother and signed the yearbook with a symbol of immortality. They put two and two together and figured out that Stephanie is really an imortal witch. During a pep rally in the gym, Stephanie tried to steal the souls of everyone in the school. She was just about to succeed, when they defeated her. They accomplished this by using a counter-spell and stepping away from the magic pentagram. As a result, Stephanie and the other cheerleaders were laying on the ground in a pile. The humiliated Stephanie was was now an old lady and the other cheerleaders were in disbelief. Erica made the comment "Sweet, it's like an all you can eat buffet". When Benny, Ethan, and Sarah looked on disapprovingly, Erica said "What, like anyone is going to miss her". Benny's grandmother Evelyn Weir (Joan Gregson) came up to Stephanie as she was on the gound. Stephanie yelled out "You, you ruined everything". Evelyn then responded with "Poor Stephanie, I remember how mean folks were to you back then". Evelyn then was about to walk away, when Stephanie conjured up a dagger and attempted to cast a spell on her. However, Evelyn blocked the spell and knocked her out with her own, causing Evelyn to lose her powers alltogether and become mortal forever. She then commented "What I forgot was just how much you deserved it." It was later seen that Stephanie had taken a position at the school as a lunch lady. She was still bitter enough to spit in Ethan's food. Old Stephanie was portrayed by Susan Robertson. Trivia *Leah Renee Cudmore played Kara a cheerleader in 5 episode from 2010-2011 in the TV series "Blue Mountain State". *Leah Renee Cudmore played Alice in the 2011 TV series "The Playboy Club". Gallery screenshot_323.jpg screenshot_7761.png screenshot_324.jpg screenshot_325.jpg Leah Renee Cudmore cafeteria.gif screenshot_7764.png Leah Renee Cudmore locker5.gif 21yokp.gif screenshot_327.jpg Leah Renee Cudmore locker3.gif IMG_4704.jpeg 21yomk.gif screenshot_328.jpg screenshot_329.jpg Leah Renee Cudmore locker4.gif screenshot_7763.png screenshot_7768.png screenshot_7769.png screenshot_7762.png Stephaine_in_yearbook-1-.jpg IMG_4722.jpeg IMG_4723.jpeg IMG_4725.jpeg IMG_0036.jpg IMG_4724.jpeg IMG_4728.jpeg IMG_4729.jpeg IMG_4730.jpeg IMG_4732.jpeg IMG_4720.jpeg Category:Live Action Villainess Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Cheerleader Category:Schoolgirl Category:Witch Category:Humiliated Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Humiliator Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Femme Fatale Category:Snob Category:Spoiled Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Comical Defeat